chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Perception Altering
Perception altering is the ability to change the way people percieve oneself, others and ideas. Characters *Durant Monte possesses this ability. *Barbara Zimmerman possesses this ability in World 8, gained synthetically from the formula. *Carrissa Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Durant Monte' Durant has great skill with this ability, since he has possessed it and used it for many years, getting a lot of practice. He has been shown hiding different objects, people and even places, ranging from small objects like a watch to buildings like a large castle. He can remove these from plain sight by altering the perceptions of others to make them believe that they aren't there. As well, he can alter the perceptions of select individuals, concealing something from them while letting it be revealed to all others. It has been shown that Durant can create perception filters around specific individuals which can be used to do many things, from altering their appearance to making them simply unnoticeable. However, the more people he has to put his perception filters around, the more strain it places upon him. Durant has mastered the use of his ability and can even change the perception of people's ideas and thoughts. This has allowed him to make others believe that an idea they originally thought was a bad idea could be considered as a good idea. He may have used this ability to persuade prospective coven members to agree with the leaders' views. 'Barbara Zimmerman' Barbara can change people's perceptions to make them see a person, place or object differently, seeming to change their appearance or prevent them from being noticed at all. However, the more drastic the change, the more effort it takes her to alter the perception, and the less time she can maintain it for. She can affect a large number of people simultaneously using this ability, and can also target specific people to affect whilst leaving others unaffected. This doesn't cause her any strain. She can also change a person's perception of ideas, changing their minds or preventing them from noticing that they've realised something, but this is by far the most difficult aspect of the ability for her, and it is something she currently struggles with. 'Carrissa Petrelli' Carrissa will be able to use this ability to change people's perceptions of herself, others, their surroundings and ideas. She will be able to alter how they see someone's appearance, who they recognise and their opinions of people. She will be able to alter how a person sees the area around him or her, tricking someone similar to an illusion. She will also be able to convince someone that an idea he or she previously supported is a bad one, and vice versa. Additionally, she will be able to force someone not to notice her presence. Similar Abilities *Illusion can manipulate the air and light to alter perceptions *Illusion manipulation is the ability to create and manipulate illusions *Aerokinesis, elementokinesis and light, shadow and darkness manipulation can all be used to create illusions *Telepathy and psychokinesis can be used to induce hallucinations *Induced unnoticability makes someone unnoticeable when activated *An aspect of psychic energy manipulation can be used to prevent others from recognising or remembering oneself *Invisibility can be used to make one be unseen *Sensory shield hides themself from other's senses *Stealth can prevent unwanted attention and suspicion *Imperceptibility can be used to prevent perception Category:Abilities